


Luffy's Right Hand Man

by whathef_lower (fangirlhaven)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Gay, M/M, No Plot, Yaoi, some smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29578323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlhaven/pseuds/whathef_lower
Summary: People often call Roronoa Zoro Monkey D. Luffy's right-hand man and while that's not necessarily true, Zoro is the closest to him out of all the Straw Hat pirates.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro
Kudos: 27





	Luffy's Right Hand Man

**Author's Note:**

> honestly I was just rewatching the Dressrosa arc and Bartolomeo calling Zoro Luffy's right-hand-man made this come to mind lol
> 
> Oh and this occurs sometime after the Fishman Island arc, but before the Punk Hazard one. lmao I started writing this in 2017 and I'm just now posting it bruH

Zoro didn't know how it started, but he found himself waking up from a heated dream about Luffy, of all people, with a raging hard-on. _Again? Why does this keep happening?_ This was already the third night in a row and the swordsman was really starting to feel a little inconvenienced.

It's not like his feelings for Luffy were anything new. He'd realized that back on Fishman Island. Long story short: the booze got to Zoro, one thing led to another, and they fucked. Zoro had been surprised at first. Neither he nor Luffy had ever indicated much interest in women or anyone for that matter.

His alcohol tolerance level was very high as well and he'd never thought that any amount of alcohol would cause his brain to be so addled as to sleep with his captain.

In contrast, when Luffy had woken up he asked Zoro if this meant they were dating and Zoro was so shocked he nearly fell off the bed. He had been with his captain the longest but never had they shared anything of this capacity.

Despite himself, he thought back on it. He remembered the way it felt to hold Luffy last night. He dwelled on those small instances in the past where his heart felt like it'd been tugged by some invisible force. Maybe it hadn't _just_ been admiration he was feeling. Irritated, he rubbed his face and grumbled.

Zoro cleared his throat, feeling completely out of his element, and asked, "Do you like me as more than a friend?"

"Mmmm," Luffy made a face as he thought hard about it, "yeah, I wouldn't have slept with you if I only thought of you as a friend."

Zoro's whole face flushed, but still felt a small sense of relief. "Good because I lo-like you, too. As more than a friend."

Luffy grinned brightly, smile looking utterly dazzling to Zoro in the early morning light that filtered through the curtains. "Shishishishi! Does that mean we're dating now?"

Zoro hesitated for a second before muttering, "Yeah."

"Good. I'm hungry, Zoro. Feed me." Luffy pouted as his stomach grumbled loudly.

Zoro was about to say no and tell Luffy to ask that shitty cook when Luffy continued.

"I don't think I can walk around just yet. My legs feel like jelly." Luffy remarked casually as he snuggled further into the bed.

_Oh._ Zoro felt something akin to pride flow through him at that and smirked.

Luffy was a rubber man, so nothing short of Haki or a blade worked on him. Maybe it just hurt because it was something he'd never done before.

Either way, Zoro felt smug. "Okay."

It'd been a few months since then and they hadn't been able to get together at all, so you could say Zoro was frustrated.

Frustrated that Luffy acted the same as if they weren't dating and how the only times they got to be alone were at night when everyone was tired out, themselves included.

He grunted as he quickly jerked himself off without any pleasure. He wouldn't of minded taking his time someplace else with a certain someone, but it was late and he was too tired to put in any more effort than necessary.

When he came, he came hard, cum landing on his stomach. Zoro sighed and wiped himself off on his sheets.

He'd just have to worry about Nami's questioning glare later or wash his own laundry for once. He then fell back into a thankfully dreamless sleep.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The next morning, Zoro was rudely awoken by Usopp's yelling.

"Zoro!" Ussop called, "Get up! The food's done."

Zoro immediately felt irked and sat up in bed, rubbing the sleep away from his eye.

"Shut up, Usopp." He glared at his long-nosed companion.

Usopp shrieked and ran away from Zoro, frightened by his menacing aura.

When he was a safe distance away from Zoro, Usopp muttered "I don't know why Nami always sends me to wake him up when she knows he's scary in the mornings."

Zoro tsked. "So noisy."

He grabbed his three katanas from his bedside and slid them into place. He then followed Usopp out of the boy's cabin and onto the deck.

Zoro squinted at the brightness of the sun, shielding his eyes. He walked up the stairs and went into the kitchen, where a heavenly aroma was wafting in the air. He found everyone else already seated and eating.

When he walked in, Luffy looked up from stuffing his face and exclaimed, "Zoffo!"

Zoro ignored the way his heart throbbed at Luffy calling him like that so early in the morning.

He merely grunted instead and sat down next to Chopper and began eating. Good thing that shitty cook wasn't there or else Zoro's morning would have been ruined completely.

Once he finished eating, Zoro belched loudly, earning a thumbs up of approval from Franky and comment about being a real man as well as a disgusted look from Nami.

Robin chuckled at the scene, used to the antics and quirks of her crewmates, and continued to sip her tea as she read.

Satisfied, Zoro went out on the deck again and sat down, leaning against the railing with his hands behind his head. He wanted to take a quick nap before doing anything else.

A little while later, Nami had everyone's attention. "Alright, you guys. Everyone gather around!"

She pulled out a map with the island named Thripa on it. "We're heading here for supplies. The town is a port town and I've heard that it's not a rowdy place, so you guys better be on your best behavior. It should only be for the night and then we'll be off again in the morning."

Zoro ignored her and she took that as a yes.

"Wait, where's Luffy?" She asked looking at where he had been not only a second ago.

"I think he already left or maybe he just went to the bathroom. Yohohoho!" Brook stated, laughing.

Nami sighed heavily. "I guess it can't be helped since he's always been like that. Oh well, if someone comes Zoro will be able to fend them off even if Luffy isn't here."

Then everyone left, boisterous as ever. No one bothered to rouse Zoro since they needed someone to watch the ship. Not too long afterward, Zoro heard someone rummaging around the ship and approached the noise cautiously, his sword drawn. Fortunately, the rummaging noise turned out to be Luffy sneaking in the fridge again.

Zoro chuckled, crossing his arms across his chest. "Where's the party, Luffy?"

Luffy turned his head to look at Zoro, mouth full. It was... _cute_. Zoro blushed at the thought. "Huh?"

"Never mind." Zoro shook his head at Luffy's ignorance. "So why'd you stay on the ship this time?"

Luffy resumed stuffing his face. "Oh, that. Nami made it sound boring and I wanted to spend time with you." 

Zoro sputtered in embarrassment. How could that dumbass just say that so casually?

Finally closing the fridge with a satisfied burp, his captain turned to face him again with a frown on his face as he tugged on his wet collar. "Man, I'm all sweaty. I should shower. Wanna come with Zoro?"

He doesn't wait for a response, but Zoro followed his captain anyway, blood already pumping a little bit faster at the thought of what might happen. They make it to the tower without a moment lost, Zoro having discarded his swords back in the kitchen.

Like he couldn't stand being clothed anymore, Luffy's clothes were gone in a second, and Zoro followed suit, taking the chance to eye his partner up. They had only had sex a few times before and he was already half-hard with desire.

Luffy started the bath without even glancing at Zoro, but let him slide in first as the water quickly rose. Happily, the captain took his place in his lover's lap. Zoro bristled at the skin-to-skin contact, surprised that Luffy was so eager.

Upon Luffy's insistence, they add a ton of bubbles and he relents to Luffy's pouting. That's how the raven-haired man ended up making a 'crown' of bubbles on his head.

"You are now Prince Bubblehead," Luffy announced with a wide grin on his face.

Zoro grabbed Luffy's waist. "Does that make you my princess?" A whisper left near the wisps of wet black hair.

Luffy whined, "Zorooooo...." In response, Zoro smirked, feeling accomplished.

With a harrumph, Luffy's ass grazed Zoro's lap once more. This time with more force and something of a grinding movement. He did this a few more times, acting as if he was just getting comfortable. Immediately, and to Zoro's dismay, his dick was hard again under his captain's accidental (?) movements.

"Ugh, Luffy. Stop..." Zoro mumbled into his hands, his bubble crown slipping.

"Wh-mmmmfff." Luffy moaned under the assault of Zoro's lips.

Huffing in exaggerated frustration, Zoro pulled back and whispered in his ear. "Does that answer your question?"

Luffy smiled mischievously, breathless. "Okay." And with that, he pounced on his marimo <3


End file.
